dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Clep'toh Yhigma
'Clep'toh Yhigma '''is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands. Bio & History Clep'toh had a fairly normal childhood, son of an artificer he was taught the basics of the craft for most of his childhood. His father intended for him to take up the family trade, but Clep'toh had other plans. Clep'toh wanted to go on adventues, see the world, and find lost treasures. So he ran away from home at the age of 16 and reality hit him in the face. He struggled to survive on his own for a while, but picked up some skills here and there and survived on petty thievery. Eventually once he was finally comfortable and surviving he actually took to the exploration like he wanted, and met his first partner, Sha'doh the Sableye. He eventually garnered the attention of a group called the Thieves Guild, and he joined up or at least tried to. His initiation mission didn't go as planned and he ended up having to be saved, thought no one was told of what happened the guild still wasn't convinced and he was sent on another mission. Clep'toh never returned from this mission, instead he was cursed and turned into stone and for 100 years he was petrified. Who knows why exactly he was freed from the curse but he's alive and well 100 years in the future. He's just trying to take things in stride and has gotten himself mixed up in an interesting adventure that he wants to see to it's conclusion. Appearance Clep'toh is about 5'7 and 145 lbs with blue eyes. Clep'toh tends to wear dark clothing with a hood on it. He wears light leather armor as well over his clothes and leaves room for him to have full mobility. His twin daggers and blood vials hang off his belt for immediate use, though if he needs to he's build in parts of his outfit to hide items so that he can always be pepared. He also carries a small pack of his items that is actually fairly well organized and has lots of empty space for whatever he finds. Personality Clep'toh comes off and very eccentric and out there at times. His interests vary wildly and moral stance is hard to pin down. This is the very core of who Clep'toh is, he is just whimsical. He wants to have fun and explore the world, and find treasure. He's very child like in the way always trying to find the next new and exciting thing, but he can't be a child all the time. When he gets serious he's a completely different person. He'll become calm, calculating, and cool to those around him; and if he's defending himself he'll show absolutely no mercy. Clep'toh is very knowledgeable in a few fields and doesn't mind showing that off either when the situation calls for it, weighing the options and considering the best course of action. Though he can be very cool, he doesn't like innocent people getting hurt always preferring to save as many lives as possible. Clep'toh also carries a deep regret for leaving his family behind and never getting a chance to say goodbye. Ultimately though he's whimsical at heart and prefers not to take things super seriously, but will when the situation calls for it. Other Info Clep'tohs long term goals are a mystery, even to himself. He's keeping his options open and seeing what comes in the future Special Items, Trinkets and Keepsakes Twin Daggers Skull and Daggery Set of Dowsing Rods A Posion Plate Relationships Sihu Quanah - Fellow party member, respects Sihu quite a bit for her bravery and kindness to others. Harren Dal'Anthat- Fellow party member, Is interested in Harren because of his claims of being from the future. Sees Harren as an interesting person to talk to and bounce ideas off of as he brings a different perspective to the group. Indra Thakkar- Fellow party member, Isn't overly fond of Indra but doesn't dislike him. Clep'toh is willing to let Indra charge in first and grab everyone's attention, but thinks Indra's sense of honor will be his undoing. Pokemon Sha'doh The Sableye - Starter Level 22 Hum'mer the Hummling - Level 23 Krys'tahl the Porygon - Level 22 Dray'cah the Jangmo-o - hatched from an egg Level 12